Di Sekolah
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Perbincangan antara Thomas, Minho, and Newt yang berujung Thomas menyuruh Newt untuk berpacaran dengan Minho. AU.


**Di Sekolah**

**Maze Runner Trilogy belongs to James Dashner**

**Thomas, Minho, and Newt!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah, tepatnya di kafeteria, Thomas dan Minho duduk bersama-sama saat makan siang dan disusul kedatangan Newt. Dari tempatnya, Thomas melihat Newt mengajak Minho berbicara, sesekali Minho menangggapinya dengan mengacak rambut pirang Newt atau mencubit gemas pipi maupun hidung Newt. Terkadang mereka berkata konyol, atau melemparkan lelucon yang sulit untuk tidak tertawa bersama mereka. Sesekali Thomas menanggapinya dengan membalas ejekan mereka. Bahkan umpatan kasar juga keluar dari ketiga mulut itu, dan setelah mereka tertawa.

"Jadi," Thomas menyudahi perkataan konyol mereka. "Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas essai Bahasa Inggris tentang puisi?"

Newt menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau ada tugas essai, dan besok harus dikumpulkan. "Aku lupa. Kau sudah, Ho?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku mengambil puisi dari Edgar Allan Poe." Ungkap Minho sambil mengunyah apelnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kau selalu saja mengambil dari penggarang yang meninggal secara misterius dan karya mereka yang menyeramkan." Thomas bergedik ngeri setiap mengingat tugas essai Minho minggu lalu, tentang _serial killer_—_Jack The Ripper_.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya saja. Kali ini aku tidak mengambil puisi yang menyeramkan kok. Aku mengambil puisi tentang _a dream within a dream_—_all that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream_." Minho meletakkan apelnya, kemudian menusuk susu dan meminumnya sambil mengutip bait puisi berjudul _a dream withi a dream_. "Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengambil puisi dari penyair Lebanon—Kahlil Gibran" Thomas mengangkat kedua bahunya, masih bingung dengan pilihan yang harus diambil. "Kalau kau, Newt?" Thomas bertanya pada Newt yang asyik sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Walaupun kau mengatakan belum, pasti kau sudah mempunyai penyair yang ingin kau ambil _kan_?

"Hm, karena aku tak sempat mencarinya lagi. Mungkin aku membahas puisi dari Oscar Wilde." Newt sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang akan ia bahas. Dengan mulut penuh ia berbicara, membuat Minho kembali mengacak rambut pirang itu.

"Tenang saja, Newt. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Minho dan tersenyum tulus, membuat wajah Newt tiba-tiba memerah.

Newt mengangguk, dibangkunya Thomas hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Minho yang terus saja menggoda Newt sehingga wajahnya terus terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Terlihat Thomas dan Minho menjejalkan sisa makanannya, dan Minho sudah bergegas pergi. Disusul Newt dan Thomas.

"Kalian seharusnya berpacaran," Thomas memberitahu pada Newt saat mereka membuang sampah makanan.

"Aku dan Minho?" Newt memandang Thomas tak percaya. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kupikir Minho menyukaimu." Thomas menyikut rusuk Newt pelan. "Kau tidak melihat, setiap kalian berbicara pasti Minho tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya darimu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Newt memastikan. Mungkin saja Thomas sedang mengerjainnya. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Kalian belum berpacaran, bukan?" tanya Thomas, "Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lagi pula, Minho itu cowok keren, ketua _football_, jago lari. Sedangkan aku ini apa?" Newt menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak terlalu percaya diri jika Minho benar-benar menyukainya. "Selain itu kita berdua ini kan cowok, lalu bagaimana pandangan orang lain kalau kita berpacaran? Kan aneh. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap."

"Jangan salah, Newt. Aku yakin Minho menyukaimu. Lihat ia melambai padamu."

Newt menjatuhkan kaleng soda ke tempat sampah daur ulang dan menoleh untuk menatap ke arah Thomas. "Kau bercanda saja. Sudah ah, lebih baik kita segera menyusul Minho."

"Iya, aku doakan semoga kau berpacaran dengannya." Ucap Thomas.

Newt menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, "Kenapa kau yang malah ngebet?" Newt memajukan bibirnya.

"Karena kalian sangat cocok kalau berdua."

Thomas segera mengikuti Newt setelah mereka menyudahi percakapan mereka tetapi Newt menoleh ke Thomas.

"Kau yakin, Thom?" pertanyaan Newt membuat kerutan di kening Thomas, sedetik kemudian Thomas tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah bohong."

"Sungguh?" Newt bertanya.

"Sungguh."

Senyum Newt tampak lebar.

Newt melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Thomas. "Aku senang kau menjadi temanku."

"Jadi kau berharap juga?" tanya Thomas memastikan.

"Ya." Newt mengangguk. "Tapi kau yakin seratus persen kalau Minho menyukaiku?"

"Iya Newt. Aku yakin. Lihat bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu. Berbeda saat ia bersama orang lain. Kau diperlakukan berbeda dengan orang lain."

"Terima kasih Thomas. Sekali lagi aku sendang kau menjadi temanku."

Thomas segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. _Misi sukses_. "Ya, aku juga senang."

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Newt ketika melihat Thomas bermain dengan ponselnya.

Thomas tersenyum penuh arti. "Rahasia." Setelahnya ia tertawa.

Kedatangan Thomas dan Newt disambut senyuman oleh Minho.

"Kalian lama sekali." Ucap Minho sambil mengacak rambut Newt. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Rahasia." Newt menjulurkan lidahnya. Minho sudah akan mengacak rambut Newt tetapi ia berhasil menghindar. "Sudah kita masuk ke kelas yuk." Ajak Newt sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Minho dan berjalan di depan Thomas.

Tanpa Newt sadari, Minho menoleh ke arah Thomas. Segera Thomas mengangkat jempolnya, menandakan bahwa misi sukses. Minho segera tersenyum penuh arti.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 27/04/2015, 9:43]**

**Ini terlihat aneh ._.**


End file.
